Nichijou Episode 21
is the twenty-first episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Katsuhiko Muramoto and directed by Eisaku Kawanami. It aired on August 22, 2011. Parts Part 87 As the schoolbell chimes, Yuuko Aioi stretches out her arm, in a really good mood. "It's lunchtime!" she tells Mio Naganohara. Mio says she wasn't expecting that to happen. "It's a miracle!" Yuuko says. But it wasn't lunch that was miraculous per se. "I forgot my homework, but I didn't have to stand in the hallway! Luck is on my side today!" Scolding her, Mio tells Yuuko that she really should do her homework. Yuuko chuckles. "So, Mio, why not buy me some juice to honor my miracle?" Mio notices something behind Yuuko, but it's too late. Takasaki-sensei slaps Yuuko on the head with his notebook, surprising Yuuko. And then again. And again; the scene is shown roughly fifty times from numerous angles. "Aioi," Takasaki-sensei finally says. "I'd like to talk to you about today's assignment. Come to the faculty office." "Okay," Yuuko agrees meekly. With a look of stern sympathy, Mio thinks to herself, "Someday, I'll buy her something." Part 88 Mihoshi Tachibana is at home eating PockyVery popular confectionery treat consisting of thin chocolate-covered biscuit/cookie sticks. Introduced in 1966, they are made and distributed by Ezaki Glico. as she chills in front of the television. From inside her sister Misato's room, Mihoshi hears the distinctive laughter of a girls' sleepover. "Are her friends here again?" Mihoshi asks rhetorically. Outside the door to Misato's room, one of her missile launchers leans against the wall. On the door itself is a sign that reads: Misato in the room. Inside, Fe-chan asks Misato, "So, how's it coming along?" Misato and Weboshii pause from eating their own Pocky sticks and look at Fe-chan in confusion. "What do you mean?" asks Misato, holding two Pockies. "What do I mean? Sheesh..." Fe-chan says, seemingly in disbelief that she has to spell it out for them. "You and Sasahara are totally in love!" Fe-chan then cries out in pain as two Pocky are launched into her eyes with remarkable accuracy. Enraged, Misato yells at Fe-chan, "Why do I have to marry him?!" Weboshii laughs at them both. Fe-chan, crying from Misato's confectionery assault, tells Misato, "I didn't say that..." The Pocky fall from Fe-chan's eyes, but she finds little relief as Misato then puts her in a headlock as she continues to berate her. "Why do I have to have a daughter and then a son?!" Groveling, Fe-chan tells Misato, "Okay, okay! I'm glad that you've got your adult life planned out!" Misato is stunned, her entire body turning red from embarrassment. "Adult..." she says weakly. With Misato's grip loosened, Fe-chan returns to her usual cheerful self. "What about you, Weboshii?" she asks. Weboshii tells Fe-chan she has nothing to tell. Fe-chan crawls over to Weboshii and begins pestering her; Misato is frozen in embarrassment in the background. Fe-chan playfully pushes Weboshii down and begins tickling her, demanding she tell them her crush. Laughing, Weboshii says, "I give, I give... Christian ChivuChristian Chivu is a former Romanian pro soccer player. His connection to tickling and giving up secrets is as of yet unknown. I could see how "Chivu" sounds sort of like a pronunciation of the English "give up", I suppose. And Arawi seems to be a soccer fan, based on another one of his works. give..." Fe-chan continues tickling her. "I won't stop until you tell me...!" Weboshiii continues telling Fe-chan that she'll tell, but Fe-chan continues tickling her. Finally, Weboshii punches Fe-chan on the top of the head, yelling, "I said I'd tell you!" Regretful, Fe-chan apologizes, explaining she was having too much fun to stop. Misato, now sitting next to Weboshii, leans in and asks her to tell them who she likes. Weboshii admits, "I don't know if I really like him. I'm just sort of interested. But I don't know what his name is. It's the guy with the mohawk." Misato and Fe-chan react with stern faces. "Oh..." says Misato. "That guy," Fe-chan finishes, as the two picture Tsuyoshi Nakanojou. Weboshii is a little surprised. "Oh, you two know him?" The two lean in to talk with Weboshii. "Of course we do," Misato says. Fe-chan explains, "He's pretty famous around our school. With his hairstyle and all." Somewhat concerned, Misato asks Weboshii why she had to like him. Weboshii thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure..." she admits. Then, blushing slightly while smiling, she confidently tells them, "But he's sort of punk, you know?" Misato and Fe-chan then picture Nakanojou exactly as before, only now he has on purple eyeshadow. The two gasp and shudder at such punkness. "I prefer kind of wild guys to good students," Weboshii explains. "He's a total bad guy," Misato agrees. "I mean, he's got a mohawk!" Off to the side, Fe-chan speaks up. "But the other day, I heard that punk using honorifics.ie, Speaking politely. Not many punks call their teacher "sir," for instance." Misato and Weboshii sit in stunned silence for a moment before falling back in uproarious laughter. "There you go again!" cries Weboshii, holding her sides. "That's ridiculous!" adds Misato, slamming the ground with her feet and fists. "He's got a mohawk!" Fe-chan is not dissuaded, and adds, "But on top of that, he was watering flowers." She remembers Nakanojou watering beautiful flowers, a gentle breeze swaying through his mohawk. "That's surprising," Weboshii says, finally believing Fe-chan, who adds, "Oh, and he planted that thing that looks like Yakult,"A probiotic dairy product made by fermenting a mixture of skimmed milk with a special strain of the bacterium Lactobacillus casei Shirota. Invented by Japanese scientist Minoru Shirota in 1935, the sweet milk beverage is sold in over 30 countries worldwide, and the company it spawned now owns a professional baseball team, the Tokyo Yakult Swallows. referring to a bottle of fertilizer. Weboshii finds this impressive. "What a cute contrast!" she beams. "And his head looks like a cut pineapple," Fe-chan points out. "He's so handsome, he oozes pineapple juice," Weboshii admires. "That kindness of his is one of his strong points!" Fe-chan says, "I'd like a kind man, too..." Weboshii then questions Fe-chan if she likes anyone, but Misato interrupts. Blushing a little and not averting her gaze from her friends, Misato tells them, "Sasahara fed his goat on a rainy day." She remembers Koujirou Sasahara, kneeling in the rain, as he handfeeds his goat some grass. Sasahara's butler holds an umbrella over him. After a moment of awkward silence, Weboshii heartily grabs Misato's shoulders and laughs. "I get it," she says. "Yeah, I get it! That kindness!" Misato, further embarrassed, looks away tsunderely. "What? I didn't say I liked it!" Weboshii smiles and nods knowingly before turning to Fe-chan. "So how about you, Fe-chan?" She thinks for a second, saying, "I'm not interested in anyone right now, but..." She then smiles. "I don't think I'd be interested in two weirdos like you." She then screams as Misato and Weboshii both try to put her in a headlock. Helvetica Standard A referee tells two men in a judo match to begin. One man begins running at the other, but then slips on a banana peel inexplicably placed on the mat. He flies pretty far before landing hard on his back. The referee then shouts out, "Ippon!"Point awarded in certain martial arts for a decisive move or technique against the opponent. In effect, the banana peel wins the other man the match. Like Love Two students, a boy and a girl, are staying late in a classroom to work on posters for an upcoming event. The boy pulls out a boxcutter and begins to cut a poster, holding it steady with his other hand. He then grimaces; he's cut his finger. The girl looks over in concern. "Hold on," she tells him as she begins to look through her bag. She holds out her hand, telling him, "Here." He thanks her, but then notices that she is not handing him anything. "Let me see your hand," she says. He blushes and stammers, but soon enough builds his courage and gives her his hand to mend. Part 89 Takasaki-sensei sighs as he walks down the busy downtown shopping area. "And so," he thinks somewhat disappointingly, "I spent my precious day off sleeping, eating, and gardening, just like I always do. Well, I suppose peaceful days aren't too bad. I don't suppose anything interesting will come my way..." Suddenly, Izumi Sakurai-sensei appears in front of him, cheerily saying, "Hello." Takasaki-sensei gulps and stops in his tracks, too stunned by his tremendous luck to know what to do. "Casual clothes," he thinks in awe. Sakurai-sensei is wearing a long blue skirt and a comfy-looking sweater. As Sakurai asks, "Takasaki-sensei, are you shopping too?", he focuses on the pigtail bunches. "Her hair's tied up!" he exclaims internally. "I've run into her on my day off. I feel like I've gotten closer to her." Sakurai is smiling her head off as usual; she tilts her head, waiting for an answer to her question. Takasaki, meanwhile, begins to cry silently. "I'm so grateful..." he thinks. Sakurai sees him crying and gets concerned. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you in pain?" Takasaki apologizes. "S-sorry! I was just feeling grateful." Flustered, he points the bag of leeks Sakurai is carrying. "Sakurai-sensei, are you shopping, too?" he asks, rather loudly. "Yes!" she says. "The leeksAll the dubs I see say onions, but both onions and leeks are negi in Japanese. Leeks have far more white than onions, though, and what Sakurai-sensei has a bag of looks like white sticks with green stuff. were cheap, so I bought a whole bunch." Takasaki tells her that he would have brought her bamboo shoots if she'd asked. Sakurai's interest is piqued. "Did you say 'bamboo shoots'?" she asks. Takasaki explains, "I have a vegetable garden at home." He begins to think. "It's, you know... Running into her on a weekend makes me feel this might be fate. Like we're bound by fate, or something. Is the coincidence causing these emotions? I'm honestly surprised... I've never felt this way before." He raises his hand and clasps his heart. "I want to be an onion," he thinks, grimacing and beginning to sweat. Behind them, Yuuko runs by a daifuku stand, reading a piece of paper while carrying a plastic bag. Sakurai becomes concerned again. "Are you all right?" she asks. "You seem to be in pain... Shall we rest somewhere?" "I-I'm sorry!" Takasaki shouts. "I'm totally fine! I wasn't thinking about..." Suddenly, Sakurai's words begin ringing in Takasaki's ears. "Shall we rest somewhere?" Takasaki is stunned as he imagines the two of them having a picnic in a pleasant field of grass. Takasaki is lying down, his head in Sakurai's lap.The ocarina and the boomerang are likely references to the popular The Legend of Zelda video game series. Takasaki begins to cry again in happiness. "That would be more than enough..." he thinks. He points to his side and yells, "Come! Come along! Sakurai-sensei, there's a park over there we can go to!" Sakurai agrees, and they begin walking together. "I never thought this would happen," Takasaki thinks. He suddenly gasps. "This isn't a date, is it?!" He suddenly pauses, and stares in terror at something to his left... It's Yuuko! She's sitting on a bench and pulls out a canned beverage.Probably a can of amazake (甘酒), a traditional low- or non-alcoholic sweet beverage made from fermented rice. The brand is Morinaga & Co.; see Nichijou Episode 20, Part 86. Takasaki is horrified. Before Yuuko can notice them, he stiffly sticks out his arms and turns to Sakurai, hiding her from Yuuko in case she looks up. "S-S-Sakurai-sensei! Let's try that field over there..." With pure fear in his eyes, he thinks, "What is Aioi doing here? If people find out about this..." Yuuko then looks up and notices them. "What are you two doing?" she asks. Takasaki panics and begins to move around. "You idiot!" he yells at Yuuko. "This is, you know, that... That thing!" He clenches as Sakurai peers around him and greets her homeroom student. Yuuko gives them a peace sign and tells them, "I didn't know you two were dating." Blushing, Takasaki yells at Yuuko. "You idiot! Don't mock your teachers!" Yuuko is confused as to why Takasaki-sensei has gotten so mad. "What?" she asks. "But you seem happy together..." Takasaki calls her a little brat. The next day at school, Takasaki walks around the corner and notices a flock of students looking at a bulletin board; Sakurai is looking, as well, and seems to be more nervous than usual. Takasaki walks up and wishes her a good morning. He then looks at the board. Someone has put up a love umbrellaAn Ai-Ai Gasa (literally, Love-Love Umbrella) is a Japanese symbol of sweethearts expressing their fondness for each other. A Western equivalent would be couples carving their names or initials on a tree, inside of a heart. with Sakurai-sensei and Takasaki-sensei written underneath. Takasaki is red in the face as students begin making fun of the two teachers. "Hey, you lovebirds! It's getting hot in here!", and the like. Takasaki roars, "Idiots! Don't make fun of us!" Takasaki and Sakurai are then alone in the hallway as he tears down the poster. "Jeez! Those brats..." Takasaki says bitterly. He apologizes to Sakurai. "I seem to have caused you some trouble." Sakurai, blushing, tells Takasaki, "Oh, but... I am a little happy." But it was all in Takasaki's head. "Good enough!" he shouts as he leans back at the knees at a 90 degree angle, his arms pumped upward in triumph. He then stands back up and grabs his head in regret. "What am I doing?" he thinks. "Am I stupid? There's no way that would happen! I have to get out of here!" Yuuko stands there in disbelief. "That came out of nowhere..." she says.Remember she didn't see what Takasaki was thinking. So from her view, Takasaki calls her a brat, stops talking, and then makes the "Good enough!" maneuver. Came out of nowhere indeed. Takasaki freezes and cries out, "Oh, no!" Still confused, Yuuko asks, "What are you doing, Takasaki-sensei?" Takasaki looks around, panicked. Finally, he goes into action. Trembling and sweating, Takasaki suddenly shouts nervously at Sakurai, "What's this? Why, if it isn't Sakurai-sensei!" Sakurai smiles politely but confused. Takasaki turns to Yuuko and shouts, "And Aioi! Why, if it isn't Aioi!" Yuuko stares back, her mouth agape in bewilderment. Takasaki continues shouting. "You have to keep your eyes peeled, or you don't even notice these things. Aioi? You're Aioi, right? I'm Aioi! Just kidding." Yuuko's mouth opens even further; she has no idea what the heck is going on. Takasaki raises his hand. "Well, there you have it," he says. He turns to leave. "I've got something to do, so I'll see you later." He begins walking away, leaving Sakurai and Yukko to wonder what just happened. Sitting on a bench alone in a park, Takasaki sulks. "I guess... I'll go buy some onions, and go home," he thinks. Cry of Youth At night, Nano Shinonome and Hakase are watching television. It appears to be a drama. "Sorry for calling you out here," a woman says; she sounds pretty. A man replies, "Did you sleep well last night?" "Yes," she replies, "but I had a strange dream." Hakase's head is on the table, her arms stretched out in front of her. "A strange dream?" the man asks. A space heater is shown; the display indicates the room is at 22 degrees Celsius (about 72 Fahrenheit). "Well," the woman continues, "I dreamed we kissed here." Nano is watching the television, blushing, her hand in front of her open mouth. "I'll make that dream a reality," the man says. "What? Are you serious?" the woman asks as music begins to play. Nano gasps and, flustered, quickly asks, "P-professor, would you like some snacks?" She then sees that Hakase is asleep. On the television, the woman asks, "Do you really love me?" The man replies, "Don't be silly." Seeing Hakase asleep, Nano calms down a little. She places her hands underneath the blanket on her lap and pulls it up to her shoulders as she watches the scene on television. Part 90 In her continuing efforts to capture the robot girl Nano Shinonome, Kana Nakamura stakes out a grocery store she's learned Nano visits at this time every Saturday. Once she's finished shopping, she thinks, she'll follow Nano. When they are alone, Nakamura will use (the still untested on robots) Short Circuit-kun on Nano and then take her home with her! For scientific reasons, of course. Nakamura then declares her plan to be perfect, confident that today will be the day she captures and examines Nano! Largely obscured until now, we see that Nakamura is wearing casual, boyish clothes: green shorts, a long-sleeve tee underneath a short-sleeve hoodie, and a green bucket hat.Also known as a fisherman's hat, a crusher hat, or a Gilligan hat. Typically, the hat is made from heavy-duty cotton fabric such as denim or canvas, with two metal eyelets placed on each side of the hat for ventilation. She hides behind a metal poll and waits. Two hours late, Nakamura is sitting on the ground, still waiting. Crying out in frustration, Nakamura asks why Nano hasn't come by yet; does it mean she doesn't always go to the supermarket? She stands up and looks through her binoculars. "I've already waited this long," she thinks determinedly. "If I leave now, I might miss her." Suddenly, Manabu Takasaki walks up, fresh from his encounter with Izumi Sakurai. "Ah, it's you, Nakamura-sensei," he greets her. Nakamura lowers her binoculars in surprise. "It's the Japanese teacher with the sideburns!" she thinks. "H-hello," she says back nervously. Takasaki tells her, "I almost didn't recognize you without your lab coat." Nakamura is only annoyed. "Why did I have to run into him now?" she asks herself. "If you don't need anything, just go," she thinks. She looks to the side. "If Shinonome arrives now..." Takasaki continues to talk to Nakamura. "Your casual clothes are rather boyish, aren't they? It's kind of cute." Nakamura blushes furiously as she pings internally. Embarrassed, Nakamura tries to keep her cool. "No, I wouldn't say that..." Seemingly not noticing Nakamura's discomfort, Takasaki continues. "No," he says, "the contrast between those clothes and your normal lab coat is sort of innocent and cute." Nakamura's embarrassment climbs. She begins trembling. Suddenly, she begins breathing nervously and pulls her hat over her eyes. Much to Takasaki's amazement, she runs off, redfaced and holding her hat as low as she can. "I'll have to retreat for today!" she thinks. Short Circuit-kun remains standing on the ground, forgotten in Nakamura's hurry. Untitled Guidance Counselor Sakurai-sensei talks to Mai Minakami in the guidance counsleor's office. "Minakami," Sakurai-sensei asks, "have you thought about what you'd like to do in the future?" Mai replies, "Yes," and reaches into her bag. Sakurai-sensei watches in curiosity as Mai places a hand-carved statue of an Asura statue''Interestingly, this isn't the Maitreya Buddha that Mai normally brings out. This statue is of Asura (Ashura in Romaji), a 'demigod' that is typically portrayed with three faces and six arms. The one shown in Nichijou seems to be a reproduction of the famous Ashura statue of Kofukuji Temple in Nara, Japan.'' on the table between them. "Are you planning to work?" Sakurai-sensei asks. Mai turns her statue so that its left-facing face faces Sakurai-sensei, surprising her. "Uh, do you plan on further schooling?" Sakurai-sensei asks, flustered. Mai merely rotates the statue again, the third face aimed at Sakurai-sensei. Sakurai-sensei cowers in fear before smiling nervously and turning to Mai; her body language is still defensive. Sakurai-sensei is only able to say, "Um..." before Mai slowly turns the statue so that the central face is featured. Sweating profusely, Sakurai-sensei tells Mai, "I understand." Part 91 The Fey Kingdom's airship flies above the clouds in late evening. Inside, the henchmen are looking for something. Number 8 stands up and laments that he cannot find the wooden cube. "How does something disappear from a locked safe?" someone else wonders. Less concerned, Number 98 walks up and tells them, "We get paid if we find it, so I'm happy about that. I heard the officer just found one." Number 0 groans. "There's only one left? I'll have to look harder." Number 8 tugs the brim of his hat as he thinks, "I wonder if finding it would earn me any points with the throne." Suddenly, Number 14 stammers, "H-hey, look there." The henchmen all turn and are speechless at what they see. Introduced with ominous piano chords, Mio Naganohara stands in the hallway, her face hidden by shadows. She's only wearing one of her trademark wooden cube hairclips; the hair on the right side of her head hangs down sans pigtail. "Give me back the wood cube," she says with a sinister calmness. The henchmen are astonished, whispering amongst themselves and unsure of what to do. Number 22 isn't worried; he saunters up to Mio. "What are you talking about, miss?" he asks her casually. "How'd you get in here? Are you a stowaway? The punishment for that is quite severe," he tells her. "You'll either be thrown in prison for at least ten years... Or you'll have tea with me. Just kidding," he laughs. He is suddenly thrown to the floor as Mio punches him. Other henchmen threaten her, but Number 22 tells them to wait. He gets up and puts his hat back on. "It's all right," he tells them. "I just let my guard down. Leave this to me." He again walks up to Mio. "You think you're a tough little girl, don't you?" he asks Mio, who shows no reaction to this. "Don't you think this game's gone too far..." Number 22 asks as a huge goiter swells up on his face where Mio had hit him. He's unable to finish his sentence as he's thrown into the wall headfirst up to his shoulders. Mio's left arm is raised with her fist clenched; it appears she may have thrown him into the wall with her mind, or at least summoned enough sheer force strength to do so. The henchmen gasp in horror. Number 8 checks the pulse of Number 22, who has fallen back onto the floor; he's dead! The henchmen begin panicking, save for one, who calmly walks forward while pensively stroking his Fu Manchu. "Hmmm," he says. "Quiet, everyone. There is no reason to panic." The henchmen are surprised. "Officer!" they cry out.Words appear, introducing him as Fey Kingdom Military Staff Officer AKA The Resilient NegotiatorThe character on the Resilient Officer's hat appears to be either the Chinese character for 'ginseng' or the formal Kanji for 'three' official documents and the like, a different, formal set of kanji is used for numbers in order to prevent fraud; regular one (一) can become almost any other number quite easily by adding a stroke here or there. But formal one (壱) is far less malleable. This could be wordplay, since the 'three' may represent the number designation of the Resilient Officer and also since the 'ginseng' is a root plant commonly found in China and Korea, further emphasizing the Chinese 'theme' of the Resilient Officer. . "Leave this to me," he tells his men. Watching in shock with the others, Number 8 thinks to himself, "I'm sure the officer will do something about this." The Resilient Negotiator then expresses his thoughts. The girl appeared on the ship, alone, searching for the wooden cubes; she must be a spy. However, if they could harness her strength, it might prove to be a great weapon for their country. The Resilient Negotiator already has one wood cube with him; if that is what she wants, the right offer should buy her allegiance. The Resilient Negotiator approaches Mio and shows her the wood cube he has in his possession. "This is the wood cube you desire," he tells her. He leans in and asks her, "Why don't we make a deal?" Mio punches him right in the chin, knocking his beard off. He falls backward, the wood cube and his beard flying. With dramatic speed, Mio flashes over to the negotiator's other side and punches him again, propelling him into the wall. She then grabs the wood cube as it falls. As the henchmen mourn the loss of the Resilient Negotiator, Mio puts the wood cube in her hair. Trembling, Number 71 AKA the Scholar trembles as he holds open a book. "This is very bad..." he says, the fear in his voice evident. Panicked,others ask the Scholar just what is so bad. "What's so bad?!" the Scholar asks. He explains that this is a serious matter. "She already had one wood cube, and now she has the one she just put in her hair. That's the other wood cube! She has both wood cubes!" Number 8 steps forward and figures that so long as the girl doesn't know how to summon the ancient weapon, they should be ok, right? The Scholar cuts him off. Looking at the entry on the wooden cubes, the Scholar explain, "According to this magic encyclopedia, one possessing both wood cubes against the ancient weapon's power..." He snaps the book shut dramatically. In short, because Mio has both wood cubes she has the ancient weapon's power! Several henchmen ask the Scholar to explain it again; it just can't be possible! "In other words," the Scholar begins; he is interrupted by the sound of a large blast which shakes the entire airship. Mio is then shown with her arm extended and her palm open, red hot and steaming. Apparently, she's blasted a giant hole in the floor between herself and the henchmen, nothing but sky below it. "There's nothing to say!" the Scholar finishes. "It's foolish to approach her," she yells. "She'll destroy the world!" The henchmen are all terrified and begin backing up. "We're done for..." they mutter. Suddenly, someone shouts out, "Don't panic!" with authority, surprising everyone. It is the Fey Kingdom Captain, AKA Nothing Special, who steps forward. "Nothing comes of panic!" Under the brim of his hat are the words, "One for all, all for one."A reference to The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. The men are given some hope by the strong presence of their captain. The Captain explains the situation and what they should do. "If we attack from the front, we're done for," he says. "We cannot win. However! There's only one of her! In contrast, we are many! We need only to attack together!" He strikes a pose and announces that he'll lead the charge. "Follow me!" he cries as he begins to run at Mio. He suddenly trips, however, and falls face first into the hole. He's able to grab the side of the hole, and his feet support himself at the other side. He's trapped, looking down to certain death. The Captain tells his men not to worry about him; he didn't teach his men to be pansies! Moved by this, the men begin charging. With a flick of her index fingers, Mio sends a blast of power that sends two men flying past Number 8, who stands there in shock. "The officer's dead, and the captain can't move," he thinks, trying to assess the situation. "There's nothing we can do!" Kneeling next to Number 8 is Number 82, who repeats the Captain's mantra. "One for all..." he begins glowing, going all super Saiyan. "And all... for one!" he shouts, jumping up, filled with power. He begins charging, going around the hole the captain is trying not to fall into. He rushes to Mio, and as he reaches her, the outside of the airship is shown, a huge explosion coming out of the side. However, the source of the explosion was Mio deflecting the henchman who had tried to be a hero, who is blasted outside to his certain death. At this moment, the Captain's arms fail him, and he also falls, screaming as he plummets. The henchmen are distraught; four dead, and no hope. Number 8 is calm in a filled-with-rage way. "I joined this troop twelve years ago," he thinks. "I won't let twelve years' worth of memories end like this. Not with this monster." Mio continues standing there, showing no emotion. Number 8 looks over the bodies of the Resilient Negotiator and Henchman 22. "Not here... I won't..." A whirlwind of power begins circling around him. "I won't let it end here!" he roars, a blast of energy indicating he's serious. Mio actually gasps a little; the blast reaches Mio, but it bounces uselessly off an invisible force field Mio has summoned. The blast bounces back right into Number 8, sending him flying in the opposite direction. He bounces off the floor with tremendous force, ricocheting off the walls and the floor, over and over, rounding several corners. The surviving henchmen cower in fear, knowing that they're finished. Mio begins to summon a finishing move, energy swirling and collecting in her hand. Suddenly, one of the henchmen is surprised by something behind Mio: Number 8 has bounced all the way around the airship and rolling straight toward Mio! Number 8 slams into Mio, sending her into the hole she'd blasted. Mio plummets straight down, eventually landing hard at her desk. Yuuko then screams; she's standing at her desk in class, everyone else looking at her astonished (except Mai, who's taking a nap). Embarrassed that she woke up screaming in class, she stiffly tells everyone, "I'll go wash my face." Short Thoughts Sakamoto walks into the living room and is surprised by a poorly-made jack-in-the-box lying there. It's merely a cardboard box, the doll inside pushing the lid open enough for one to see it inside. "So obvious!" Sakamoto thinks; this is clearly one of Hakase's pranks, albeit a shabby one. Thinking he's being kind, Sakamoto decides to play along; it's not like he has anything else to do. He puts his paw on the top of the box, expecting it to spring open; instead, he's met with a tremendous electrical shock. Sakamoto then runs off in a panic. Even when wasting time, talent is still talent. Part 92 Nakamura sits in front of a mirror in her living room, thinking. She remembers Sakurai-sensei telling her, "Your hair's sticking up. How cute!" Nakamura blinks, and then closes her eyes thoughtfully. She remembers Takasaki-sensei telling her that her boyish clothes were cute. Nakamura blushes and groans uncomfortably. She picks up a hair tie and puts it in her hair, giving herself a lopsided pigtail. She looks at herself in the mirror before blushing and groaning in discomfort, not used to trying to be "cute". She finally has enough and begins rubbing her hair furiously, trying to undo her pigtail. "What am I doing?!" she cries. Sunday Night Nano walks down the hallway in her pajamas, toweling off her hair; she's clearly just finished taking a bath. She opens the door to the bedroom and begins to tell Hakase that she's finished, and the water felt great, but notices that Hakase has fallen asleep in bed. Sakamoto is asleep, too, wrapping himself around the back of Hakase's head. A book about Santa Claus lies open next to the two of them. Nano smiles warmly and turns off the light as she goes to bed, too. The three sleep peacefully. Don't Miss It The lovers' umbrella (voiced by Shimamoto Sumi) introduces itself. Why don't you try drawing her again? she asks. Write your own name on the right, and... Oh, you don't have a name to write on the left?But how did she know?! For all you lonely viewers out there... The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 22. Don't miss it. Transitions *After the 'Like Love' scene, a fly and a insect killer spray is shown. The seemingly normal spray then shoots out a 'bullet', destroying the fly and cracking the wall at the back. *After Part 89, a wooden doll is shown? *After Part 91, a hand with red Kanji charactersThe Kanji characters appears to be the name seals of Yuuko, Mio, and Nano. are shown, along with the description 'peace'. The hand is in a 'peace sign' except with one thumb out. Trivia *In Part 89, it appears that Yuuko is returning from buying Mio her manga paper, thus placing it chronologically somewhere between Part 83 and Part 86. References Image Gallery Nichijou Episode 21/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode 21 Category:Fey Kingdom